Some Secrets Just Can't Be Kept
by sofitzlover
Summary: Sophie was living a normal life when out of the blue a surviving Neverseen agent is spotted. To keep her safe Mr. Forkle (who was magically saved) and Alden come up with a plan Sophie will gain a new identity. No one is allowed to know- not even some of Sophie's best friends. Sophie has to learn to act like the elf she is portraying or her wanderling tree might just start to grow.
1. Preface

**Hi Guys! So this is my first fanfiction so don't judge. This is just a preface so sorry it's so short. Also this takes place after the neverseen are defeated and everything is back to normal.**

The figure crept out of the shadows. Few dim street lights bordered the street.  
They searched through the pockets of their torn and tattered cloak. Their hand  
brushed something hard and they snatched the item out of their cloak. The figure  
crept back into the shadows and held the small crystal up into the dim light. They  
watched as it shimmered and shined in the dim light and suddenly they faded away.  
The elf appeared at a new place. The building's walls were cracked and torch marks  
were barely visible on the wall's fading paint. He crept to the fake floorboard and used  
his overgrown dirty fingernails to pry it open. Inside was a small glass sphere. It was  
still here after all this time. He chuckled to himself. Kenric's cache. One of the most  
precious items the Neverseen. Except now he was the only one left. It was all his.  
A villanous grin tugged on the corners of his lips. He pulled a different crystal out of  
his cloak pocket and faded away.


	2. Chapter 2- A Quick Catchup

**Hi Guys! Just wanna say thanks for all the good reviews. Winter break is almost over but I will still try my best to post again!**

Sophie awoke to a blinding light streaming in from her window. She groggily sat up and when she did she caught the mouthwatering smell of mallowmelt.  
 _Mmmm._ She thought to herself. Eager for the delicious treat, Sophie raced to get ready. Sophie was breezing through her mourning routine so fast she forgot to brush her hair. She dashed down the stairs and found the source of the smell sitting on the kitchen counter. Sophie cut herself a slice and shoved it in her mouth. She let the savory flavor melt on her tastebuds. The taste brought back many memories. Sophie and Edaline baking mallowmelt together. Keefe hoarding all the mallowmelt at a slumberparty at Everglen. Biana smearing mallowmelt on Fitz's face. Fitz getting angry and smearing it back. Dex secretly snatching little pieces here and there. Those were the days. Sophie sighed. She had had so much fun over their loooong break off of school. Once Sophie, her friends, and the black swan had defeated the Neverseen, the council had given everyone two months off of school and work so that they could recover. Sophie had taken the time to have fun with her of fun

She grabbed her cape and slipped it around her shoulders. Sophie pushed the door open and waved to her parents who were currently attempting to make Verdi eat some sort of mush. Gross.

"Bye Sophie!"Edaline and Grady chorused.

"Bye Mom and Dad!"

Sophie pulled out her crystal and held it up to the light "Foxfire!" she exclaimed.

As the light faded away Sophie noticed the halls were packed. She pushed by students and watched for any of her friends. _No sight of any of them_ Sophie thoight to herself. She pushed her way to her locker and licked the small DNA strip. It tasted like a rotten banana. Sophie gagged. She quickly pulled her books out and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Sophie!" Biana chirped. Sophie turned around and Biana gasped."S-Sophie? You...um...left your hair out. You look really good like that but I thought you said you would never wear your hair down."

Sophie mentally slapped herself in the face. "Ugh. I forgot. Could you...uh...put it in a ponytail for me?"

"Okay."Biana said mysteriously.

Sophie sighed she knew what was coming. Suddenly she felt tugs of her hair and she yelped when Biana pulled tightly. "Biana!"

"Sorry, sorry." Biana muttered."And...done!"

Sophie reached back to feel her hair when Biana whipped out a compact mirror. "Here"

Sophie gaped as she stared at herself. She looked...really good. Her hair was pulle into a loose braid that curved from one side of her head to the other. But she couldn't give Biana that satisfaction because she hadn't listened to her.

"Biana I said a -" Sophie was cut off by the bell

Ugh. School has begun


End file.
